parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan in Return to Neverland part 21
meanwhile Hook and his men along with Igthorn and his ogres take the treasure and the prisoners to the pirate ship they tie the Lost Boys to the mast and shove the Gummi Bears in a canon and Hook is making Peter walk the plank Pirates aye keel haul the brats hes fish food now Gad the Gummi Bears are loaded in the cannon just as you ordered Dukie Duke Igthorn excellent now i shall blast them out into the sea and have the Octopus devour their flesh ha ha ha ha ha boy this reminds me of the time i helped Frollo capture the gypsy in paris but even better ha ha ha ha Pirates hes like pinata Captain Hook oh look Smee hes nothing but a child and i love children cut him down and Starky gets his sword and cuts the rope making Peter fall Captain Hook any last words Peter Pan let the Lost Boys go and set the Gummi Bears free Captain Hook oh they ll go right after you at the end of the plank Duke Igthorn and dont worry my boy the gummi bears be joining you after i blast them out the cannons Zummi oh dear i didnt think it would end this way Peter walks the plank but tries to sneak back and the pirates pull out their swords Peter Pan be brave lads dont let them see you cry and the Lost Boys turn to the back of the mast and sob Duke Igthorn touching now off with you you scurvy brat Captain Hook say your prayors Peter Pan Jane not so fast you old codfish Sunni yeah or youre gonna have to answer to us Peter Pan Jane Grammi Sunni Captain Hook good heavens run for your lives its a little girl ha ha ha ha ha Duke Igthorn and her little yellow teddy bear here to get us ha ha ha ha ha ha Toadwart oh good one Dukie Toadie love that joke ha ha ha ha ha and Tinkerbell arrives Peter Pan Tinkerbell youre alive Mr Smee oh look Captain a fairy too he laughs Toadwart Toadie afraid of the little pixie wixie ha ha ha ha ha Gad oh i get a kick out of this one Zook me too Gad its so funny ha ha ha ha ha and Tinkerbell stalls Hook by grabbing the key Captain Hook ow dont just stand there you fools get the girl Duke Igthorn and you Gad and Zook while i help Hook fend off that fairy you get that gummi bear and Igthorn grabs out his sword Duke Igthorn get back you firefly from hell go shoo and Jane steals a sword from the pirates and cuts the Lost Boys free from the mast and Sunni turns the cannon away from the sea and near the deck and helps other Gummi Bears out of it Cubbi thanks Sunni youre a hero Gruffi ah listen Sunni im sorry for you calling a traitor you never did betray Tummi we know you would never betray your friends now lets kick some ogres booty gummi berry juice and they drink it and bounce on Gad and Zook knocking them out Captain Hook Smee get overhere Duke Igthorn you too Toadwart he bags Hooks head Mr Smee watch your head Toadwart careful Dukie Toadie almost got her Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Parts